


Extra Hours

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Beyond the Lines [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice needs extra hours, so she decides to take a class on Dante, she is surprised to meet her professor.





	Extra Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a third of my Beyond the Line challenge, the challenge where I make fanfic out of fanart, this one is based on @youkaiyume ‘s College AU drawing.
> 
> I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Bless you!” the quick and amused response came from Ardelia before she had time to process the pain. She caught her friend spying over the table to see what had made her curse so loudly so early in the morning. “Was it the couch again? I told you it’s out to kill us, one toe at the time”

She couldn’t help but smile through her pain, Ardelia never failed to make a bad situation a little lighter.

“Sorry, my bag fell on my feet”

“What are you carrying in there? Rocks?”

“I’m taking an extra class, so extra books”

“What for?”

“Hours”

“Ah, yes. Hours, our good old pimp”

“I’m late on the first day”

“What is the class about?”

“Dante Alighieri?”

“You're doing a psychology major, why choose Dante of all topics?”

“You know, a little food for the mind”

“Ain’t that why we have psychology?”

“It feels a little like a break”

“Who is teaching?”

“Not sure yet”

“I hope he is hot”

“I hope he is good”

“Clarice, girl, you need to chill”

“Exactly, that’s why I’m going now, to talk about Dante”

Ardelia rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips. Clarice ran out the door with a loud “I see you later”

“... Of course, we will have time to enter this and many other discussions through the semester…”

Clarice waited for a pause to sneak inside with a quiet “excuse me”, she was hoping to get to her seat without much of a fuss and was already feeling relieved when a voice drew her attention.

“The lateness is forgiven, Ms Starling, but as much as I do know the straight A student that you are, I would like for this not to become a habit,” the professor said.

The student suddenly realized she knew this voice. Slowly, she turned to reply and let out a relieved sigh when she saw who the teacher was. A smile appeared on her lips while she replied. “Thank you, professor Lecter, I promise it won’t happen again”

He gave her a nod and turned his attention back to the rest of the class to proceed.

She waited for the last student to leave the room after a brief conversation with the professor, to approach the man. “It was good to see you, professor. If I knew it was you, I’d probably have taken this class sooner and done my best to get here earlier”

“Why are you limping, Ms Starling?” he questioned while clearing the blackboard.

“I’m sorry, professor?”

“You are limping a little, what happened to your feet”

“Actually, I dropped something on it, it’s fine”

“Does it have anything to do with why you were late and your bag is so heavy?”

“Ah, maybe, a little”

“You shouldn’t carry this much weight, it is not good for your shoulder”

“I’ll take care of it, sir”

“Extra hours, I assume is the reason why you are here”

“Yes, it is”

“I’m sorry to say it is not going to be the easiest hours of your life”

“I would expect nothing less from you, professor”

He turned and smiled at her. “You thought maybe professor Chilton would be giving this class”

“Yes, I’ve seen him commenting on his knowledge of literature before”

“You mean bragging about it”

She gave him a half smile. “Actually, that is correct”

“Professor Chilton makes credentials look worthless sometimes, but I digress, I’m glad you decided to give Dante a try. Shall we?”

She observed him for a moment, a bit confused.

“I believe the next class in your schedule is with me, my dear”

“Oh! Oh, right!”

“I believe you wouldn’t want to be late”

“Never”

“Though I do advise you to get at least one book out of your bag or you will be sore tomorrow”

“I probably should, but there is no time to go back to my--”

He extended her a hand. “Give me the Dante”

She watched him intrigued as she took the book from her bag and gave it to him. “How did you know?”

“Ms Starling, foolish is the person who thinks you would show up unprepared even if it is our first day in a new class”

That brought a discreet smile to her lips.

Lecter opened a drawer and placed the book inside before locking it. “Now, my dear, back to the studies of the mind”

She nodded and walked with him. “Professor Lecter?”

“Yes, Ms Starling”

“Does professor Chilton give any extra classes you know of?”

“Professor Chilton prefers lecturing, it tells enough about him to feed his ego, but not enough for him to hurt his image in the process”

“I’ll keep that in mind”

They exchanged smiles.


End file.
